Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computing devices may be wireless enabled devices such as smart phones, laptops, tablets and other media devices. Wireless enabled devices may connect with a network employing a wireless connection via a wireless network access point. A wireless connection may be secured by establishing a password or encryption key, and the wireless connection may also be unsecured when passwords and/or encryption keys are not set up or utilized. Often times, a wireless connection, whether secured or unsecured may be compromised by attackers employing techniques to intercept and redirect the wireless connection. When the connection becomes comprised, personal and private information may be accessed by an attacker and the intercepted wireless connection may be exploited.
Rising power consumption and generation in a consumer environment has provoked the installation of smart meter devices at households and neighborhoods for monitoring and managing power consumption at confined locations. A smart meter device may be configured to communicate with a number of power consuming and/or generating devices and appliances at a location such as a household. Smart meters in a power grid may then be used to gather power consumption/generation information about houses, factories, and similar locations, as well as to send information or instructions to devices/appliances regarding power consumption/generation from a power grid management system (for example, a power utility).